


Frostbite

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, it's just smut p much, mentions of Eros, power bottom yuri, so many nsfw tags jfc, written before ep 10 but I still predict the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: Yuri just wanted to warm up after a practice session... well, he wasn't complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This all happened because my friend said ‘frostbite’ to me during lunch. To Jam: god damn you and your ability to give me muses.  
> This anime will be the death of me  
> ((Note: written before episode 10))

When Yuri had said he felt cold and he wanted to warm up, he had expected Victor to offer that they get coffee or get something warm from the family restaurant, or at least something along those lines. But then again, the Russian skater was infamous for his unpredictability and, what else could he honestly expect?

Though he couldn’t say he minded too much…

“A-ah, Victor~! Yuri moaned, fingers clenching against the wall in search for some form of handhold. A bed, or something a bit more comfortable than against the wall in the change rooms, would’ve been better, but when he felt the warmth of his trainer’s hands on his hips to hold Yuri steady as he was thrusted into, the young skater couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Yuri,” Victor purred into his ear, each slow, precise thrust sending Yuri further into blissful frustration. It was maddeningly how the ice-blonde would nearly always refuse to properly give Yuri the pleasure he wanted until he had the shy skater begging beneath him. The first few times, it was only thanks to Yuri’s incredible stamina that he had managed to get satisfaction due to being too shy to bend to the kink of his coach. But as training wore on and Yuri got closer and closer to the story of Eros, well, it didn’t take long for him to cave him. Not with this kind of reward.

“Victor, h-harder.” He moaned wantonly, feeling the shudder of delight that it inflicted onto his boyfriend. At first glance, Victor may have been seen as the one setting the pace, but on closer inspection, it became clear that Yuri held the reins. After all, the story behind Eros was of a woman who seduces the man who had caught her attention, luring him into bed with her before she tossed him like she did with the other hearts – though Yuri doubted he’d be tossing his childhood idol as his consort for quite some time, if ever.

“As you wish.” Victor murmured and began to increase the tempo. Yuri shivered and his back arched, glasses sliding down his nose at the increased jostling. It was heady, the feeling of being able to have such influence over his coach; with just a simple word in a breathless, needy tone and he could ask Victor to pluck the very stars from the sky. Actually, he could probably do that regardless of the situation with his lover, but Victor was always so much more eager to please when he was like this.

“Ha-ah, Vi-victor, I can feel you inside me.” Yuri whined and tossed his head back, not unlike how he would at the beginning of his Eros performance. The hands tightened around his waist and the cock buried within him throbbed, clear signs that Victor was finding it harder and harder to maintain control over himself at his protégée’s encouragement.

“Hng, that’s some dangerous talk, Yuri.” He whispered and laid a hickey against the nape of the younger skater. Ah, he sure was ensnared now by this delightful skater who never stopped surprising him. He could hardly keep his hands to himself nowadays, leaping at every chance he could for another taste of his delectable boyfriend. When after another training session, Yuri had turned doe-brown eyes onto him and mentioned that he was a bit chilled by the ice rink and hoped to warm up soon, Victor _knew_ that that what the other probably had in mind was a bowl of udon, but how could he miss a chance like _this_?

“You…” Yuri took in a shuddering gasp when Victor brushed against his prostate, “you’re the one that suggested this.” He groaned when a pair of lips traced the outlines of marks and other bites and hickeys left; some fresher ones from just this encounter, while other more faded ones from previous nights. “T-though, I can’t say I’m c-cold, anymore.” He hiccupped as his chest brushed against the wall.

Victor was enthralled – how the fates had blessed him with such a protégée he was beyond mystified. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist to get a better grip still, the warm, soft muscle beneath only exciting him even more. He pounded up into the tight heat, feeling the hot and cold mingle in his body to join in the fight against Victor’s lust and reason. He could feel each miniscule twitch and constriction around his dick, continuing to lash him further and further to the edge. “Yuri-!” he groaned and with a thrust of his hips, began to pound into the skater.

Yuri tosses his head back and moaned, being pulled to mindless bliss as he canted his hips back with each thrust, desperately trying to take his coach in deeper and harder. “Victor, p-please, I need more!” He whimpered, nails scratching into the paint to leave faint marks.

That was the tipping point for Victor and with a soft bite on Yuri’s neck, he came in inside, hips snapping together to lock them in place. Yuri moaned at the sudden rush of warmth and he gasped, shaking in arousal. It was at times like this when Yuri had to curse his stamina. This wasn’t the first time it happened, but before Yuri had been so close that Victor only needed to pump his cock a few times before he came. He sent a pleading look over his shoulder to the Russian and caught him in a sloppy, begging kiss. “Please… Victor!”

Victor, with a shudder, returned the kiss as he carefully pulled out, both figure skaters noting at the come that began to leak out of Yuri’s hole. Victor wondered briefly what he was going to do. He _could_ try to jerk Yuri off, but that hardly felt fair to finish on something like that… An idea circled around in his head, a dangerous one. He hadn’t exactly _done_ that before, but hey, he hadn’t been a coach before but he still managed to do a pretty good job at that! There was a first time for everything… “Hey, Yuri?” he purred as he freed a hand to direct the younger’s chin as he stared into those sultry brown eyes, “how about I give you a reward after such a good practice today?”

Yuri shivered at those words, fragments of syllables rolling around in his head as he tried to comprehend what was being said through the lusty haze. “Reward?” Ok, maybe his control was slipping a _little bit,_ but he didn’t mind the sound of this suggestion. “What have you go in mi- ah, Victor?” he jolted when the blonde began to move down, laying kisses down the skater’s back, letting his teeth brush every so often to spawn another rippling shudder. What was he doing?

Yuri jolted and his hands made more dents in the wall when Victor began trace his fingers along his tailbone, before he pushed him around by the hips so he was face to face with the Japanese skater’s cock. He spared an ice-blue glance up at his boyfriend before he slowly took the dick into his mouth, causing Yuri to yelp in surprise and thread his fingers through the silvery hair. “Vi-Victor!” he gasped and he felt his knees sag, leaning sharply against the wall in an attempt to hold himself up.

Victor’s lips twitched in a smile at the reaction, before he turned his attention to the dick in his mouth, giving it a gentle lick, being rewarded with an equally strained moan. How delightful! Spurred on, Victor hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck, immediately creating a string of cries and groans from the black haired man. Victor could feel a bubble of excitement when the fingers curled, giving small, sharp little tugs, trying to steer and direct the motion. Wow, his little skater was sure starting to get confident.

“Vi… tor…” Yuri groaned and he struggled not to toss his hips forward and possibly choke his coach. Did Victor _have_ a gag reflex? He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn’t have one, or a very limited at the least. Well, as Yuri’s eyes began to flutter shut, it certainly didn’t seem like it. He could feel the warm, wet cavern surrounding his dick, completely enraptured with how heavenly it felt, and couldn’t help but let his hips thrust a little bit into the heat. He gave, as gentle as he could given the circumstances, tugs to try and hurry along his mentor, urging Victor to take more for longer.

In Victor’s eyes, it was wonderful to see Yuri confident and lively, especially when he had been so shy and careful their first time. In the relatively short span of time they had known each other, and been _engaging*_ in such activities, they had grown so use to each other, gotten to learn what the other liked and disliked, the other’s boundaries and comforts, and ways they could bring pleasure to the other – so to see Yuri actually _responding_ and with a touch of his Eros persona, it was a big turn on for Victor. He gave another languid suck, watching attentively as Yuri tossed his head back and groaned openly, threatening to rile Victor up too much that they’d need to go for another round.

Yuri could feel each lick and suck in glaring sensitivity; each flick of a tongue at the tip, each time the muscle stroked the underside of his cock, each time the cheeks constricted to make an even tighter, harsher heat. His fingers tightened to the point where it might become uncomfortable, only seeming to send Victor to reciprocate with even more vigour. Yuri gave a pull, and he felt Victor moan around his cock. The vibration sent the black haired skater skittering over the edge, and, with his eyes rolling back into his head, tongue threatening to loll out, he came with a loud moan.

Victor gasped when his boyfriend unloaded into his mouth, quickly gulping and licking him clean, feeling each twitch and shudder from the overstimulation. He stood up and quickly dragged over his jacket, snatching up tissues to clean up the last of the mess and Yuri, while the younger still leant in a daze against the wall. The blonde pulled on his clothes and bent to leave a peck on Yuri’s lips, bringing him back to reality. Victor grinned and gave a coy smile, “now that we’ve warmed up, why don’t we go get something to eat?”

Yuri nodded, jumping when he realized he hadn’t gotten dressed yet, hurriedly scrambling to button himself up. Victor patiently waited, eyes watching the frantic movements with a touch of laughter and love. Wow… he really struck out. His eyes travelled to the wall where Yuri had been pressed up against and he gave a low whistle.

“W-what?” Yuri whirled around, last button within his fingers as he pushed it through the hole. He tracked his coach’s gaze and he groaned when he saw that the wall had been chipped and dented, the paintjob scratched and scrapped. “O-oh…. Um, do you think Yuko will notice?”

“If not her, then those triplets of hers certainly will. But then again, this is the men’s change rooms.”

Yuri blushed bright red and he groaned, pressing his face into his hands. “Oh my god, how embarrassing.”

Victor grinned and slung an arm around his skater’s shoulders. “Hmm? But if it wasn’t for those three then I wouldn’t have flown myself all the way over here to coach you, hmm?”

Yuri blushed and nodded shakily, lowering his hands into his pocket, before he thought better over it and reached out to lock hands with Victor. “Mmm… I suppose. Now, what were you saying about some food?”

“Sure, sure.” Victor laughed and led his lover out of the change room into the cold skating rink. He squeezed Yuri’s hand as a smile crested his face, so ludicrously happy (from the sex or love, who knows – probably Eros). “How about something from your family’s onsen?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Power bottom Yuri is life. This series was my death. Of course I had to write a little smut for this.  
> *I WROTE AND ITALISED THIS BEFORE THE ENGAGEMENT SO DID I INADVETEREDLY PREDICT THE FUTURE???


End file.
